


【SD｜流藤】你的光辉时刻

by julika



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julika/pseuds/julika
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Fujima Kenji





	【SD｜流藤】你的光辉时刻

（一）  
藤真比流川发光的要早。当然如果从他们在神奈川县的篮球生涯算起，他们很早就在发光了，他们一直都是闪闪发光的人。但这里要说的，是发生在他们于异国他乡奋斗时的故事。

“流川，我得奖了。”  
电话那头，藤真的声音里是掩饰不住的欣喜，甚至有些颤抖。虽然他曾经说，流川，大概我和你呆的时间太久了，也变成一副非常酷的样子，都不太会显得大喜或大悲。  
流川对于藤真得奖一点都不意外，他背上球袋走出公寓，没有忽略刚才对方吸鼻子的小动静。  
“多穿点。”  
“这都听到了，可我怎么还是觉得信号不清楚？你果然属狐狸。话说……第一个报喜的电话是打给你的哎。”  
“嗯。”  
“知道你想听这个。”  
“嗯。”他扬起嘴角，坐上刚好停站的公车。周末早上没几个人，他找了个能晒太阳又能靠着的角落。  
“要去训练？已经在车上了？”  
“好困。你在哪？”  
“威尼斯。”  
听到这个词，流川有点清醒，那里是藤真一直想去的地方。他画过无数张关于威尼斯的画，黑白的，彩色的。  
“正好赶上狂欢节，等一会儿会更热闹，因为晚上有烟火和杂耍表演。不过圣马可广场人好多啊，我现在在一个偏僻的小教堂里，刚找到的好地方。”藤真轻笑道，“很适合睡觉。”  
在哪里睡觉不是睡……好吧，也许那里会睡的舒服一点，流川想。  
耳边传来一阵听不懂的语言，后来掺了点英语但流川依旧听不懂。有麻烦？他皱着眉问。  
“没，是意大利人太热情。没想到这个小教堂还藏着位神父，他刚才问我要不要喝杯咖啡暖和一下，说咖啡很香，电话另一头的人也可以闻得到。不过我说太可惜了，我的朋友一点也不喜欢咖啡，因为他是个特别爱睡觉的人。”  
藤真就这么一直慢慢说，带着鼻音，喝着刚泡好的热咖啡。在车厢里打盹很硌，但是能听到藤真说话就让流川觉得安心。  
“我很想你。”  
“……我也是。”沉默了很久，藤真回答。

这次去欧洲的旅行，是藤真和几个同样参加UIA国际大学生建筑设计竞赛的同学一起筹划的。准备参赛作品的过程实在太苦闷，他们甚至等不及出结果就欢呼着踏上了飞机。  
流川知道那些让藤真鏖战通宵的日子，知道他有多努力。  
这一届竞赛是为了纪念人类踏入新的千禧年，题目就是以未来发展为背景的21世纪的新建筑。设计所用的基地真实存在，位于德国，因为来年的世界建筑师大会正是在柏林举行。要从错综复杂的城市文脉中发现具有创新的思想，也许只通过照片和资料还无法更深刻的体会。于是藤真他们向学院请了假，凑齐了从美国飞往德国的机票。不能说去过的人就一定会怎样，但藤真走过街道和曾经繁华如今已经被新的城市建设所废弃的旧火车站，坐在火车道旁边的滨水码头上，拿出速写本画出了他觉得能给这片地区重新带来生机的草图。  
随后是流川的生日，离送交作品截止日期只有一个多星期，藤真还在进行不知道是多少次的修改。流川也知道藤真从圣诞节之前就开始准备什么东西，没有特别好奇，反正都会是自己的。可拿到礼物的时候，他确实呆住了。那是一个比双手摊开再大一点的模型，被剖开了的能看到里面的湘北篮球馆。半个多球场，篮筐下有一个人在上篮，黑色头发，背上的11号清晰可见。  
“比起设计系那些学戏剧场景的人来说是有段差距……那天去请教他们，被摆在教室里的作品吓了一跳，简直不是人手能够做出来的。不过看在我还联系了在神奈川的老同学帮忙照照片的份上，你不把它珍藏起来可不行。”  
尽管在赤木、三井和木暮退队后他换了号码，三年级又穿上了代表队长的4号球衣，但他是在11号的那个时候遇到了藤真健司。所以在那个黑发11号的周围，还站着樱木、宫城、赤木、三井，以及坐在板凳上远远看着他们的安西教练。  
“时间有点紧所以其他人做的不太好，不过安西教练我有重做三次。”藤真的脸色比疯狂赶图时好一点，那是因为头天晚上他放下了还没做完的竞赛，很早就去休息了。他说，明天是你生日，还正好赶上跨越千禧年。这么重要的一天，我要是再熬夜就给犯一天迷糊，估计听你说话都能睡着。  
“喜欢么？”藤真又笑着问他。  
流川站起来，捧着礼物把它小心的放在桌子中央，然后回过身非常迅速的将藤真扑倒在沙发上，在藤真还没有反应过来并有所行动之前，就已经用凌厉的攻势让对方缴械投降。他能够感觉到自己用的力气过大了，但是他从看到那个礼物开始，一句话都没有说。这时候他除了想用尽力气把藤真放在他心里，他不知道要说什么，如何说。  
一直扣住藤真后面的那只手，直到藤真也把双手攀上自己脖颈的时候才真正放松下来。他拽着藤真几乎是摔倒一样的跌在床里，外面突然开始响起临近跨年而放的烟火。流川拉开一点窗帘，让闪耀的光芒照在脸上，然后看到了被汗水弄湿的头发还有不知道为什么两个人都好像有些发酸的眼睛。  
外面的人站在冰天雪地的世界里开始倒数迎接一个新的千禧年，不知道平时安静的社区是不是每家每户都出动了，所以声音非常响亮。10，9，8，7，流川好像不能控制自己跟随着倒数的节奏，而藤真在身下简直想要叫出来，但时间似乎只留给了他喘气的机会。6，5，4，他们在这样的时刻拥有彼此，在喧闹的背景之下独自享用自己的欢愉。3，2，1，他贴近他，仿佛像小孩子一样互相蹭了蹭鼻子，扬起嘴角。  
0，2000年到了，又是新的一年。  
“生日……快乐。”  
藤真扬起手穿过他黑色的短发，因为不能顺利说出一句完整的话而觉得好笑，竟然还呛了一口，流川只好帮他顺气，但他环着流川的肩膀示意自己有话要说。  
“你懂我的意思，流川。所有人都在那边看着你，大家都看着你已经一路走到了这一步。记住，你终会得到你想要的一切，所以不要放弃。”  
他看着藤真，那双长久以来都温柔而坚定的看向自己的双眼里，还因为没补足睡眠而爬着血丝。如果让他可以就这么睡死过去，是不是明天就不用看他爬起来画图？流川认为这是个好方法，反正顺气的时候也觉得还不够，于是他就这么做了。  
后来他想到，安西教练手下有一支新的湘北队，赤木从体大出来也许会进国家队吧。樱木那个白痴，还有仙道，这两个人到底还想不想来美国？不过三井和宫城已经有了别的奋斗目标，只是偶尔打打球而已。  
大家都看着，但现在，在这里的是你。

（二）  
其实，藤真觉得他在东大准备出国的那大半年，才是他所经历过的最困难的时期。

因为安西教练的话，流川完整的打完了高中三年的六场大赛。他和樱木两个人早已经是神奈川的标杆式人物，他们在最后的冬选上带领湘北队拿着县内唯一的入场卷，在全国大赛中取得了他们所拿到过的最好成绩——全国第二，这追平了海南队为神奈川创造的历史。虽然没有完成赤木称霸全国的愿望，但毋庸置疑的，在篮球这个领域，流川已经实实在在是日本第一的高中生。  
不过在藤真眼里，两年的时间过去，有些本质的东西依旧没变。比如流川向安西教练深深鞠躬说“老师我要去美国了”的时候，安西教练看向他的赞许、期望和担忧；又比如樱木还是会把篮球往地上狠砸骂道：“臭狐狸你竟然不等我！”。流川不准备等到毕业之后再过去，启程的时间很早，就定在他一过完生日，新年的第二天，从东京机场出发离开日本。  
于是一办完休学手续，和该告别的人打过招呼，流川就到了东京。好在时间不是很长，要不藤真都不知道让他住在哪里。蹭过自己的宿舍也住过仙道家，他睡的次数最多的竟然是藤真专业教室桌子下面的气垫床。刷夜是设计类学科的光荣传统，气垫床睡袋枕头被子是每一个学生除了画板和电脑外的必备品。这是流川第一次接触藤真的大学生活，完全想不明白这群人怎么能连续几天每天只有不足三个小时的睡眠时间，还是在地板上解决。  
藤真从一堆模型废料里站起来，看着刚打完球回来的流川，进他们教室的样子极其自然。旁边的同学捅捅他：“我一直想和你说，你这个学弟性格好奇怪啊……一点也不认生。”  
的确，打篮球都打到东大来了。东大的校园不算小，本来藤真担心自己白天上课或者赶作业的时候流川瞎逛会犯晕，但现在流川对于球馆和建筑系馆楼之间的路大概闭着眼都能走对。  
把人拉到一边：“最近宿舍查的严，不是周末仙道也不在家……要不我送你去附近的旅馆凑合一下？”  
“今天这里不行？” 流川有点愣。  
如果能有充裕的时间做课题，没人愿意睡在这里。藤真太想念宿舍的床了，但是还需要再熬一天把设计图纸配套的模型做完才行。四天晚上流川都没走，不说周围同学投来多少好奇和让人尴尬的目光，藤真是真觉得对不住他。  
还没等他找到解决方法，对方倒是已经想明白了，从旁边的储物柜里拿出他的牙膏牙刷又晃了出去。  
“这样也好啦，藤真，咱们组还算多个人，实在赶不及就让你学弟把纸板按照画好的线裁出来吧。”  
藤真没好意思泼同学一盆冷水，估计流川洗漱完回来就会打瞌睡，进而钻进被子里呼呼大睡，哪还有可能帮忙做模型？事实果真完全没差，只不过凌晨在藤真到了难受的直想吐的极限时，突然感觉流川伸出手拉住自己的腿，用迷迷糊糊的声音嘀咕了一句：“困了就过来睡。”

然后他们准备送别98年，迎接99年的到来。  
藤真知道流川对于时尚之都的东京没什么兴趣，节日也好、生日也罢，一如在神奈川流传的说法，流川感兴趣的事情只有两件，也许应该再算上听音乐。不过他还是问，想不想去看新年倒数？流川回答说，好。  
在东京铁塔和新宿庆典之间，藤真选了前者，看起来更传统一些。东京铁塔旁边有家寺庙，每年寺方会给参加倒数活动的人分发许愿用的气球，然后在0点的时候大家一同朝夜空放飞。也许是今年的人数比往年要多，事先准备的气球似乎不够数量了，他和流川两个人只拿到了一个。  
藤真在纸上写到：你会得到你想要的一切。而流川没有接过他递来的笔，直接撕下后面的胶把纸粘在气球上。  
他说：“愿望不是用来许愿，是要去做。”  
“我在美国等你。”  
“……这个不是愿望，是我想要的，你说我会得到我想要的一切。”  
在众人的欢呼声中，藤真松开握住气球的手，突然觉得流川说了好多话，这算不算是新一年的第一个奇迹？

在藤真入读东大建筑系的那一年，刚刚获得建筑界最高荣誉普利兹克奖没多久的安藤忠雄开始在东大执教，这之前他在哥伦比亚大学和耶鲁大学担任客座教授将近十年之久。加之87年获奖的丹下健三，93年的槙文彦，日本的建筑师已经在世界上获得广泛认可，前两位还是东大毕业的前辈。  
“所以为什么要出去读书？日本的建筑系已经很好了。”  
“赶紧毕业，然后在大事务所找份体面的工作才是正事啊。”  
“如果真的要去外国读书的话，也应该把本科读完再说吧，好不容易才考上东大。”  
身边的同学都不太理解藤真的想法，不过最大的反对声来自家人。  
那时，日本经历完经济泡沫的打击后已经渐渐复苏，但是一种悲观消极的情绪总是在人们心头挥之不去。母亲说，不要去留学了吧，健司。留学会花很大一笔钱，再说在日本还是东大的学历好用啊，社会就是这个样子。听完这些藤真没有回答，因为母亲说的话很有道理，这是事实。  
他开始进入心理层面的困难期。

“藤真，你必须要想清楚你到底是为了什么。”  
中学时期就结识的挚友花形，表情非常严肃的抛给他这个问题。花形是从他同学口中得到的消息，对于藤真没有亲口把这么重要的决定告诉他这一点很生气，翘掉理学部的课和实验，第一时间来找人。藤真无奈的辩解说自己真的还在犹豫，在没做决定之前就说出口有点虚张声势是不是？  
好吧，他其实是怕花形和他急。这个形容词放在这里似乎完全不搭边，事实上，除去很少的几件事情，花形基本上可以和这个词绝缘，但这几件事情里包括流川。  
反正花形都准备来长谈了，藤真想，不如就带他去听场非常难得的讲座吧，由安藤忠雄教授邀请的六位世界建筑大师与东大师生的面对面交流会。参加的人非常多而他们来的不算早，已经被挤到了偏僻的地方，但藤真并不在意，只是仔细听着建筑师们在畅谈他们年轻时的求学生涯和从业历程。  
花形明白他带自己来的意思，但他说，这没有说服力。  
“说实话，我也不知道这两者哪部分占得比重更大，但我确实一直有出去的打算。流川他……大概算是推了我一把。去年教授来的时候，我听过学会主办的一堂课，那次他说建筑方面的内容比较少，主要是个人。安藤教授在欧洲游学的故事对我的影响非常大，那些只在书里看到的建筑真想亲眼看一看啊……但你知道，如果在国内读书，有些计划就会一拖再拖，等拖到毕业你就会发大现实下你很难再去做。现在我就觉得自己整个人都懒散了，斗志那种东西，真的在逐渐流逝，而我想要重新找回它。”  
沉默了一会儿，他又笑着看向花形：“怎么样？有没有稍微说服你一点？”  
“你这样我还能说什么？”  
花形叹了口气，然后突然回想起第三次见到流川的情景。  
前两次都是因为比赛，虽然流川这种人很容易令人印象深刻，可除了是对手实在没什么交集。冬季赛进入决赛的又是海南和翔阳，少了牧但是依旧强大的海南战胜了赤木退队樱木养伤的湘北，翔阳凭借新监督的改革战胜了陵南。而在争夺出线权的决赛中，他们败在了海南新任队长神宗一郎的三分雨下。不过比赛中，翔阳并没有被海南拉开差距，甚至在最后时刻，藤真有一次可以改写历史的机会。  
但是他的那个三分球打在边框上弹了出去，只差一点，只差一点点。  
全队在当天回到翔阳，藤真对大家说，作为三年级的我，停留了这么久，是到了离开的时候了。  
花形知道那是种巨大的遗憾，放在谁身上都没法轻易放下。  
然后藤真又说，虽然现在非常累，但是我想在这个球馆再打最后一场球，作为这三年的纪念。  
没有人有异议，甚至气氛也没那么让人难过，大家用猜拳的方式决定队伍组成，似乎比训练还放松。但是只有花形发现，藤真一直在不停的跑，甚至有时候是无球状态，他好像要把自己的所有精力都留在这块球场上一样。  
也许累的动弹不得直接睡过去也不是一个坏主意吧？  
流川就在这种时候，在所有人惊讶的目光里出现了。他朝着场地中间走过来，停住说：“一对一。”  
于是所有人都面面相觑，这个湘北的好像是在对自家队长说话？不提要不要叫学长什么的，怎么连名字都不说？而且花形觉得他应该已经在旁边站了有好一会儿了，这可是翔阳的篮球馆，流川枫这个人进别人家地方都不打招呼，推门就来的么？  
这种我行我素的个性真是到现在都没变，花形也一直都没看惯过，他承认他并不看好他们。  
“流川的篮球多厉害我不管，我就是觉得他这个人……你总是迁就他顺着他，你又不是保姆——对不起藤真你知道我没别的意思，但是他自己跑去美国就让你也过去这毫无道理。”  
“花形……花形，我懂……但如果我说并不是你想的那样，你能理解我么？”  
看着好友又一次叹气，藤真扬起嘴角。  
眼前这个四长人之首的大个子，如很多人想象的那样，有非常柔软的内心。

建筑系的本科一共要读五年，这个时候藤真已经临近大二结束。他不想去那边重新开始，最理想的状态是继续读三年级，或是只重读大二。而且申请学校的同时，还要想办法把这边修的学分转过去得到新学校的认可，难度不小。尽管一般人都以为出国留学的痛苦之处在于融入当地环境，不过这个结论也许因人而异又或许建筑这个学科有所不同，反正每每想起这些年经历过的每个阶段，藤真还是认为申请学校的过程最磨练他的意志。这边的语言考试顺利通过，又有花形帮他打听转学分的事，他的痛苦只剩下单纯的准备作品集。当然他还需要继续上课，于是需要搞定的设计作业数量又一下子变成了双份。  
“现在连画画的时间都变得奢侈了。”在引入电脑制图之后，手绘表现变的不那么重要，但这是藤真业余生活的一大爱好。  
花形拿着他挑出来的准备放入作品集的三幅画作：根据照片临摹的威尼斯风景、翔阳的西洋式教学楼以及在黄昏的海边一对一的仙道和流川。  
“这三幅画里，都是我珍惜的东西。”  
花形指着扫把头的仙道，故意要挑藤真的漏洞：“还是说我又后知后觉了？”  
“我本来想画你和流川一对一，但是我怕你和我翻脸，直接把画给撕了啊。”  
说完两人都忍不住大笑。  
“不过你想申请什么学校？这个阶段的截止日期差不多快到了，别再往后拖。”  
“我列了几所想去的，不过……嗯，还是想等流川那边的消息。”  
“他也还没定呢？”  
“他前几天来电话说在等offer。你也知道美国比较大，从东到西跨了四个时区，还是希望能离他近一点。”  
好在很快的，流川打来电话说已经确定就读的学校了。  
“辛辛那提，过来吧。”  
简短的一句话，但藤真知道这包含了太多。当长年在美国的家人问流川，想读哪所学校的时候，流川只想找到这样一种交集：好的篮球队，好的建筑系。  
幸好有这样的学校。

（三）  
篮球是我生命的一部分，无论何时何地，它对我的重要性和我对它的信念都不会改变。①  
藤真对我而言也是这样。

虽然被人嘱咐过一定要坐在休息区里等，但流川还是决定走到接机口的围栏前面。旁边站了不少人，举着的牌子上写着各种他看不懂的语言。旁边的法国胖女人发现从里面走出的一个小女孩后，突然兴奋的大叫（法语他还是能辨别出来的）。小女孩飞快的跑着，女人将大手伸进栏杆里抱住她，像连珠弹一样冒出来的话夹杂着亲吻脸颊和额头的声音冲进流川的耳朵里。  
“好慢……”  
流川一直盯着通道的尽头，而藤真就在某个时刻的下一秒出现，并且马上就看到了他，脸上满是欣喜的表情。但没持续多久，对方就皱着眉大步冲过来。  
“你的腿怎么了？！”  
“……骨折而已，打球撞的。别瞪了，你先出来。”  
藤真好像不满意这个回答，提起刚才被自己扔到一边的行李箱，硬扯着轮子嘎吱作响。流川右手架着单拐一跳一跳的朝他走去，左手用力的抱住他，鼻子摩擦头发的样子倒是挺像小狗的。  
“这样也不足以平息我的怒火，竟然一句都没提。”  
“我知道。”

藤真跟着流川回到他们的小公寓，按照规定，大学会给大一新生提供住宿。流川本可以住在学校里，但藤真不行，所以流川干脆就搬了出来。  
“家具都是你买的？”藤真之前听人说在美国租房子，除了房子里面真是什么都没有，置办起来非常麻烦。他已经做好了心理准备比如家里只有某人必须的一张床之类的，但是情况看起来像模像样。  
流川回了他句“有人帮忙”，就拉着他像献宝一样打开了一间房门。阳光正非常充足的洒在那间屋子里。屋子中间摆了张木质大桌子，上面夹着藤真最爱的那种美式黑色长臂台灯。  
“给你画图用的。”  
旁边还有书柜可以放他喜欢的画册，窗户那里的空间看起来够地方再摆一个画架对吧。藤真抿着嘴，看向流川，又下意识的往后退了两步，嗯，流川似乎是壮了一些。但等到他走过去环住他，又觉得流川还是那么瘦，腿上裹了厚厚的石膏。鼻子立马开始发酸，可身为学长的他要是就这么落了泪是不是很没出息？  
藤真想要在流川需要的时候，成为可以支撑他的人。

流川那年夏季已经进入大学就读，并顺利通过学院和校篮球队的选拔，但这只是一个微不足道的开端而已。之后过了还不到两个月，在一次队内分组比赛中，流川就被对方2米多高的大前锋一个防守犯规推到在地，踩到右小腿上造成了胫骨骨裂。尽管这是骨折创伤中比较轻的一种，但仍需要一个多月的时间慢慢等待裂缝愈合。  
他的篮球之路上伤病的困扰来的这么快，这可不是个好兆头。  
之所以流川会从校队打起而不是试图直接进入NBA，藤真明白，流川是要逐步适应美国的篮球打法。但亚洲人和美国人相比，就算是校队也差异巨大。先从最基础的身体素质来说，高一的时候体力是流川的软肋，在和海南县预赛的最后时刻他甚至因体力不支而倒地。之后虽然有了长足的长进，已经可以支持全场的快速进攻，但是还不够，在美国这个地方远远不够。  
藤真下课后婉拒了同学的邀请，在餐厅里找到流川，看到他盘子里全是大块的牛肉。  
“他们说亚洲人不适合打锋线，对抗太激烈。要想坚持住就必须这样。”  
他知道流川的体型不合格，但就算吃也不是这么吃的。等着流川很勉强的把所有的肉都吃光后，藤真和他说：“以后你的饮食我来管。”

又过了一个月，流川的骨伤好的差不多了，藤真开始实施正常饮食计划。打开冰箱搬出那一堆牛肉食品、奶酪，高热量的食物的确能使流川看起来快速的强壮起来，但这些对骨骼和肌肉可没什么好处。他想，大概鱼肉和水果蔬菜是必不可少的，但具体怎么做他也不知道。  
好在学校里有个CAHS联合健康学院，藤真挤出时间去旁听了几节营养学的课程，顺利的和这门课的一位教授混了个脸熟。老教授非常热情的帮他制定了一份适合运动员增强体质的食谱：谷类食物、牛奶和水果作为早餐；中午和晚上要避免煎炸和油腻，碳水化合物的补充很重要，可以吃米面、土豆；里脊肉和鱼肉没问题，还有少喝功能饮料，白水才是最好的饮品。  
早饭通常会在公寓里吃，当然如果画图画到三点才睡，早上再爬起来准备饭对藤真来说是个具有挑战性的工作。在学校里两个人分属不同的学院，也有自己的活动圈子，在一起吃饭的机会不那么多。  
“但是如果被我碰到，不要让我看到不该看到的东西。”  
看着藤真语气非常严肃的告诫自己，流川却扬起嘴角，伸出手去摸那柔软的栗色头发。虽然他时不时和队里认识的非裔大个儿一起吃饭，但是面对别人盘子里的高热量食品，他非常有自制力。

情况是在好转对吧，步入正轨，然后流川会得到他想要的。  
又一次熬夜画图，藤真发现最难熬的那两个小时过去以后，放下笔的时候反而不是很想去睡。出了书房走到阳台上，凌晨四点，离天亮还有段时间。最近天气有点倒春寒，于是他把窗户打开开始吹凉风，顿时特别清醒。  
藤真看了几次流川的训练，一直在想流川的优势在哪里。  
身高和体型，因为人种的关系总会到达极限。天赋？技术？在美国这个篮球之国，有这两个资本的人不少。手握着天赋和技术的流川，现在还处于塑造和摸索的阶段，但是球风似乎已经有了成型的趋势。藤真觉得那不是单纯的能用细腻、犀利或者其他什么词堆在一起就形容的出来的，他说不出那种感觉，只是看流川打球，一举一动都能吸引住他所有的视线。还有流川的进攻意识，对篮球不可思议的执念，某个名号可不是白来的不是么？不过组织和配合还是要加强啊……想到这里藤真有些想笑，前几天流川又被教练说了，训练完了还拉着自己说要练习传球。天知道建筑系已经把他摧残的拿球手感都快变成负的了，身体好像也被经常性的熬夜搞得很糟糕，看来还是重新拿起篮球锻炼身体比较好。不过他们亲爱的DAAP学院的篮球队，不会因为每个系都有成堆的设计稿而没时间训练吧。  
“这么冷在干嘛。”  
他看到流川突然走出来，有点发愣：“你怎么起来了？”  
“有点冷。”  
“冷？是不是暖气出毛病了？我去看看。”  
流川一把拽住藤真，明明是你大冷天还开窗户。而且藤真一直望着外面，不知道在想什么的样子，也弄得他不大舒服。  
“图还画么。”  
“嗯？已经画完了。”  
“那我需要暖炉。”  
藤真被连拉带拽的拖进被子里，然后自己冰凉的皮肤靠在流川温暖的脸颊上，这让他不禁想，到底谁才是暖炉呢。

有个曾经在美国打过球的前辈对流川说，那几年的痛苦生涯里，身体对抗、比赛节奏和战术打法的无法适应是其次，最让他难以忍受到痛不欲生的，还是文化冲击带给他的孤独。  
“一个人在车里吃汉堡的时候……”那个人说到这里声音有些哽咽。②  
流川的父母很早就来到了美国，在这边打下了良好的基础，他之前也来过很多次，所以并不用担心会出现独自一人，孤立无援的状况。  
但是如果没有藤真，那间租来的小公寓，就只是他一个人的容身之所。冰箱里还是原来的那些食物，没有贴在冰箱上边并用红笔写着“请务必遵守”的饮食计划表。客厅大衣柜旁边没有那道小孩子才会在意的身高墙，所以也不知道从189公分的大粗线开始上面还会有几道。早上他会一个人绕着社区跑步，没有可以被他鄙视体能的对象。那么在球馆加练到半夜的时候也没人等了吧，还有哪个系会变态到从早到晚都在忙？  
也就真的没有人会对他说：“努力不一定会成功，但放弃一定会失败，这一点你一定比我更明白。”

流川很快就步入了自己的大学二年级，来美国的第二年。  
身高193公分，校篮球队的主力之一，司职小前锋。很多人都知道这个亚洲人来美国之前，在日本打球的时候，有“进攻之鬼”的称号。  
他为打出自己的一片天地，迈出了一大步。

①：修改自易建联的一段话。亚洲人登陆NBA都会是件困难的事，准备写这节的时候看了一篇文章《易建联回CBA不是失败》，带给我很多想法。  
②：引用的是韩国去美国打球的河升镇的话。

（四）  
我们终此一生都得迎接最后的大限之日，无法回头。  
因此当下有太多东西根本无需介意，只要努力、任性的活着就好，生命的滋味就在于此。①

“Kaede，我看到学校网站上说Kenji得奖了。”  
“替我祝贺Kenji！”  
就算是周末的早晨学校里的人也很多，一路上有同是日本来的校友、商学院或者设计学院的同学、看起来像老师的人，还有好几个流川完全没印象，都走过来和他说话。  
流川不知道藤真是怎么做到的，有太多的外国学生因为语言障碍和文化差异只停留在自己的小圈子里，但藤真并没有。他也曾经苦恼过自己带着浓重日式发音的口语，和流川说他反复向教授解释自己的设计意图，对方还是听不明白，最后只能写在纸上。  
“交流对于这个学科太重要了，我不能一直当个哑巴。”  
后来他加入了一个小戏剧社，每次拿到剧本都拜托社友先念一遍录下来，他再拿回去对照着录音反复练习。日本留学生的一次聚会上，藤真和相熟的坂本郁子学姐说：“其实我本来打算……把台词拿给流川就好了，但是一想到他用平时的那副样子来念我就能爆笑不止。”  
好吧，流川承认，那些台词确实不在他的理解范围之内。  
后来在学校的戏剧节上，藤真所在戏剧社的公演获得了不少好评。尽管他在其中，只出演一个戏份不是很重的配角，但是知道“Kenji”的人开始多起来。也许好事也会有连锁反应？设计课的作业终于得到教授的肯定，他拿到了的第一个A；本来只是去帮忙结果帮成了主策划人之一的日本文化交流展，也顺利完成。不过藤真说最让他高兴的事当然是流川在篮球队里的状态，将近两个月的养伤期所带来的低谷好像终于被扫光了。  
流川想看到这样的藤真，他是个只要有想法就会去努力做到的人。不过有很多人都喜欢着这样的Kenji ，各种意义上。

第一个向藤真告白的男性是个土木工程系的学生，当时建筑系和土木工程系刚刚建了几个组备战联校举办的桥梁设计大赛，那边的人经常会过来建筑系和同组成员商讨方案。只偶尔说过几句话，也许他是被藤真画的某幅画或是做模型的样子迷住了，总之设计交上去他们跨学院跑过来的理由没那么充分了之后，那个男生鼓足了一个星期攒出来的勇气，找到藤真说，Kenji我很喜欢你。  
比起之前美国女孩让人毫无准备的豪放告白，这个场景非常含蓄，但因为对方是男生还是让藤真有点吃惊。他在脑子里想了很多委婉的话，再翻译成英文却似乎总是来来回回那些词。藤真不知道怎么说才能不那么生硬，所以当对方笑出来的时候，他才如释重负。  
据说告白的人里还有设计汇演请过的模特，拿着一大捧乱七八糟的花站在楼道里；在旁听健康学院的课程时只有一面之缘的路人，也曾千方百计的打听过藤真的院系。  
但这些流川都是过了很久才知道，因为他看到的藤真并没有什么不同。  
直到一次校际的篮球交流赛，比赛结束后他早早的走出来，在体育馆外面看到等着自己的藤真和坂本学姐，有个人站在藤真面前在和他讲话。说了一会儿那人开始拉藤真，藤真则撇开对方的手，传来的声音也越来越大。流川迈开大步，正好被转过头来的坂本学姐看到，她又望着争执中的藤真，却冲流川摇了摇头。过了几分钟，那人一边往后退一边摆着手最后抓着脑袋离开了。  
流川慢慢走过去，看到藤真抬起头有些惊讶的说：“这么快？”  
“嗯，去吃饭。”  
“啊——本来我想先把画板放回去再来找你的，要不你先和郁子去餐厅，我一会儿过去。”  
“走路？”  
“我当然骑车了啊，这么远。”  
“那我载你回去。”  
藤真被流川拽着，面对不容拒绝的表情，他只好很抱歉对学姐叹了口气，而坂本对这件事还很乐在其中呢。不过好笑的是半路上流川把车骑到了大草坪上遇上排水沟差点没翻车，换成藤真在前面也骑得七扭八歪，最后两个人只好走着。

第二天，来商学院辅修课程的学姐堵住流川，开门见山的问：“藤真和你说什么了么？”  
“没有。”他看到学姐皱着眉只好勉为其难的又补充道，“他要是不说就是觉得没什么。”  
“老这个样子太没劲了……我告诉你这不是第一次。怎么说呢，像藤真这种亚洲男生是很受他们欢迎，不算之前的女生，光我知道的男生就有六个。”坂本从包里拿出瓶子喝了口水，开始滔滔不绝的把她知道的那些细节都倒了出来，末了加上一个“你看着办吧”。  
可是她从流川那里完全得不到什么回应，抓狂的贴在桌子上简直想哭：“和你讲了这么多，我到底在期待什么啊，流川君——”  
“学姐，这桌子上有口水没擦干净……”  
“啊啊啊！流川枫你纳命来！”  
坂本其实有更重要的事想告诉流川，就是学校里有信奉基督教的保守派团体曾经找过藤真的麻烦。  
“当然宗教上的不同信仰我不加以评判。他们曾经找过很多人，用他们自己的话来讲是“审判”。那些人认为同性恋者都滥交，随便找个男的就可以上床。但这种事和你们，和藤真，一点关系都没有。”  
晚上的训练结束之后，流川去了藤真的学院。远远看到几座楼围合成的大院落灯火通明，学校里面被戏称为拉斯维加斯的地方，穿梭着加班加点赶图的学生，俨然是座“不夜城”。以前他都是到了楼下给藤真打电话等他下来，今天第一次走进去。流川研究过入口的地图，没想到还是误闯了设计系的地盘。正围着人台模特的姑娘冲他猛吹口哨要拐带他作模特，简直想把他现场扒光。  
“你要找谁？”  
“建筑，Kenji。”  
为首的女孩上下打量着流川，笑嘻嘻的领着他去了建筑系。  
他在教室外看到藤真和几个人一起，对着黑板在比划，一会儿又跑到台上去画东西，说了什么引得一旁人狂叫。有人从里面走出来看到门口站着的流川，因为是少见的亚洲面孔，所以问他有什么事。藤真这才看到他，放下手中的笔，抿起嘴向他走过来。  
“还在忙？”  
“快结束了，你进来——嗯，我向大家介绍，这是Kaede，一起住的朋友，在商学院读书。”  
沉默了几秒钟之后，教室里的人都停下手里的活儿围向这边。有人见过流川，问他是不是校篮球队的，然后说很喜欢他的球风，昨天揍罗德岛大学队的那场实在太爽了。  
藤真笑着拍了拍流川：“我为有这样的朋友，感到非常自豪。”  
他收拾好书包和流川出了教室，没走几步流川突然拽住他的手腕。藤真好像能看到两人背后聚在门口张望的那些个脑袋，也隐约听到了Tim和Alexia哇哇的叫声，他笑着摇头，反手握住流川，最后变成了十指相交。  
回到公寓流川将藤真抵在门后，低下头从栗色刘海的发梢一直吻到锁骨，再回到他最不愿意放开的嘴唇上。  
“唔……书包里还有木夹子，硌死我了……。”  
书包这才“咣当”一声落在地上，藤真抹着嘴，借着外面的灯光可以看到他整个脸都红起来。流川又贴过去，被对方敲了敲额头：“我也知道你收过日本学姐学妹们的情书哦，在这边说要成立“流川枫亲卫队”的话，也是一呼百应吧？不收下的话可不太礼貌。”  
“收下也不知道最后放在那儿。”流川将他的手环在自己的脖子上，扬起嘴角，“好了，继续吧。”  
学期的校级篮球赛上，流川在赛场上遇到了某保守组织的“领导人”之一，结果可想而知。他在快结束的时候跃过那人的头顶献上一记重扣，吊了几下跳到对方面前。  
“你管的太多了。”  
他对揍他一顿也不存异议，但他更喜欢用这种方式。

藤真和流川的关系半公开之后，同藤真关系不错的同学Luke私下问起他，家里知不知道他现在和男人在一起的事，并有些担心的说起自己出柜的经历：父亲不再提供任何金钱上的支持，没有学费、生活费；因为性向而造成交流障碍，不论是男生还是女生都很害怕接触。当时Luke觉得自己像个废物一样根本无法生活，好在后来有母亲的帮助。  
Luke现在的恋人原本是舍友，合住了一个月，两人有次因为意见不同打了起来，身体接触却引发了异常反应，对方突然说“我知道我们是同类，不如在一起吧”。在Luke看来这也许是神奇的罗曼史，不过藤真着实不晓得回什么表情才好。还是没法理解西方人这种开放的态度啊……而且他与Luke从一开始就不同。  
“对了，你们搬出去住是因为害怕别人的眼光么？前几天有人告诉我，学校准备拿出新宿舍楼的一部分给同性恋学生。这是社会给我们的权益，社会也在进步。所以，你和Kaede也一起搬进来？”  
“啊，我们租房子是因为我是二年级没法申请宿舍。”  
“那个宿舍楼并不限制年级——”  
“不不，Luke。”藤真急忙打断他，“重点不在这里。首先，我没有把自己当成‘另一类人’，所以我也不想表现的特殊化。想想，你好不容易走出了原来的困境，能够和大家聚在一起了，为什么转了一大圈又回去了呢？众人的眼光……有多少人可能会认识你，这是个沉重的负担。说起来，可能唯一会让我难过的……只有家庭而已，给我生命的父母，与我有血亲的兄妹。但如果真的无法得到家里人的理解我也不会放弃，会努力说服他们。”  
“我原来也没有这么想得开啊，说起来是kaede影响了我……记得读到过一段话，大概讲的是，我们最后都会有大限之日，无法回头，所以应该自由自在的活着，因为这才是生命。你看，生活有很多不尽如人意的地方，有很多琐事烦恼着你。但是Kaede让我看到，只要有行动力，有自己的目标，其他事情可以一概置之不理。”

这些话藤真说的很慢，一字一句的，仿佛那些生活片段也在脑海中一同向他涌来。  
而Luke则安静的做着聆听者。  
“我很羡慕你能遇到他。”

①：来自日本摄影师森山大道。这是他在一本书中写道的，原话是“我们终此一生都得迎接最后的大限之日，无法回头，因此当下根本无需介意年龄，只要努力、任性地活着就好，生命的滋味就在于此。我早在许久之前就已破釜沉舟，每天为了应付生活上接踵而来的挑战而活。反正事情无法尽如人愿，即便日常生活诸事繁杂，只要还有行动力，抱着我小小的相机，其他事情，我一概置之不理。”  
另：关于美国大学中同性恋的一些东西我有参考网上的一些资料，但还是写的太过理想化了，但这终究只是一篇同人文，我也不了解沉重的现实。

（五）  
我看到了你的光辉时刻。

流川跟着藤真，看着他锁好公寓大门，和他一起提着垃圾袋按类别扔掉，然后站在牌子旁等巴士，上去之后如愿找到一个阳光充足的双人座。流川不用再靠着铁皮而是有了藤真的肩膀，这样随时都能感觉到对方温热的呼吸。  
在学校里遇到他们的坂本郁子送给了藤真一个大大的拥抱，这是迎接他旅行归来，也是得奖的祝贺。她带着兴奋的表情问两人，有没有计划要去哪里庆祝一下。  
“我也不知道。”  
“啊，Kaede竟然保密了？不过你也不要抱太大希望，他天生没有Romantic的细胞。”  
藤真冲流川眨了眨眼睛：“可是说实话，我很期待呢。”

周六早上流川依旧要去学校球馆进行训练，藤真开始整理旅行的照片还有那一大摞速写，花费了一上午的时间。中午随便塞了个三明治，他想今天要不要穿的正式一点？虽然那个地方不用这样，但这对于他而言，并不是一顿平常的晚餐。后来藤真开着电视就窝在沙发里睡着了，醒来的时候身上披着毛毯，流川坐在沙发的另一头。  
“回来啦。”  
他伸了个懒腰把毯子蒙在头上，突然玩性大起踢了踢脚旁的某人，自然很快就被抓住了脚踝。流川洗过的头发还没有全干，带着潮气蹭着藤真的脸，身上是已经换好了要出门的衣服吧。  
“要穿这件？”  
“嗯。”  
那是藤真给流川买的薄毛衣，很像流川之前常穿的某件衣服，蓝紫色，领口有一圈黑底的刺绣。但是那件在高三之后就很少见到了，也许是穿旧了吧，不过藤真一直对它有着很深刻的印象，所以在看到这件之后毫不犹豫的买了下来。流川拿到之后好像并没有看出什么，但他说很喜欢，然后就放在了衣柜单独的一个格子里。真是想不通的小孩子想法啊……藤真从去年冬天等到今年冬天，就是想看流川穿这件衣服，直到今天才如愿。  
“今天是重要的场合。”  
“很好。”他扬起头亲了亲流川的嘴角。

出租车停下来的地方在意料之中，流川没说，藤真知道他一定会选这家餐厅。只有7岁的小店主Lily已经等在门口，像模像样的拉开木门做了个“请进”的姿势，并递给了藤真一束太阳花。她一手拉着一个，把他们领到预留好的位子，桌子上摆的烛台和其他桌都不一样，是个天使，翅膀上别了一朵还没有完全开放的玫瑰。Lily拿出火柴点亮它，回头冲着流川一努嘴，好像在问“怎么样，我布置的你还满意么？”。  
“Kenji，Kaede！”对面的开敞厨房里站着的是Lily的父母，两位大店长，当然也是主厨。  
“那么Kenji要吃什么呢？”  
藤真看着Lily问完他又跑到流川身边，两个人不时小声嘀咕着似乎关于酒的话题。最后他点了每次来都最想吃的意大利面，一份沙拉，还有流川喜欢的浓汤。  
“味道要再浓一点，你知道Kaede喜欢的那种——”  
“明白明白，放心吧。”Lily笑嘻嘻的说道，“饭后甜点就由我来决定，另外还有附赠的小份披萨，妈妈做的。”  
“哦，我是她的Biggest Fan。”  
过了一会儿Lily捧着酒瓶跑过来，啊，是让他又爱又恨的法国甜酒，藤真觉得脸上有点发热。甜酒入口很浓郁，但明明度数不高自己却总会被一种莫名其妙的后劲儿撂倒。不过明天还可以休息一天，他怎么能够拒绝这种美味呢？流川细长的手指拔出酒塞，甜腻的酒香扑鼻而来，他接过酒杯先尝了一口，味道弥漫在嘴里，流过喉咙，到了胃中却又突然反应给了大脑，于是在一刹那他就好像没法正视流川的目光似的而把脸侧了过去。  
“藤真，这个给你。”  
一个东西被推到他面前，长方形，扁扁的，看起来像光盘盒的形状。他移开杯子把它拿过来，慢慢的撕开外面的包装纸，里面果真是一张CD。  
“流川……”  
“你会喜欢对吧。”  
“流川……我不知道该说什么……”  
“那就看着我。”  
藤真用指腹划过封面，西村由纪江，他很喜欢的日本女钢琴家。而现在手中的这张正是她刚刚发行的作品集，名字就叫做，你的光辉时刻。  
这只是个巧合，却又来的那么恰到好处。  
在昏暗的灯光和烛光下，流川离桌子很近，那双黑亮的眼睛在藤真看来，就是他面前所有事物的聚焦之处。他抿着嘴稍稍站起身，对方会意的配合着扬起头，只是想要轻吻一下但是先碰到了鼻子。两人都笑了，当然流川只是扬起一个很小的角度。藤真问他为什么好几次都会出现这样的状况，流川几乎没用什么时间思考就面不改色的回答说，那是因为练习还不够。  
于是，究竟谁说流川天生没有Romantic细胞的？他总带着那种孩子般的单纯气息，好像做什么事都是理所当然的模样，更让藤真觉得无比珍贵。人生总会有很多很多遗憾，错过的，或者是得不到的。但藤真觉得生活对于自己而言，起码在这一个时刻，它看起来那么完满。

家里的功放机并不常用，落了浅浅的一层灰。每次去音像店两人都是各取所需，流川的便携CD机里是各种节奏感超强的POP、R&B和ROCK，藤真则更偏好古典乐器的演奏曲。按下播放键，盒盖里的光盘慢慢的加快转速，有些细微噪声的老音箱里响起的第一首便是和专辑同名的曲子。没有激烈的节奏，只是沉静内敛的钢琴音色，藤真原以为流川会开始打瞌睡但是他看起来非常清醒。  
“很像你。”  
藤真明白他的意思，上次学院举行的不记名作品展，就算不标名字，流川也可以在一堆房子的图纸和模型里挑出自己做的那一个。  
“嗯……你还记得流水别墅吧。”  
听了这句话流川送了藤真一记白眼，好像在说，我怎么可能不记得。  
那是美国建筑师赖特的杰作，从接触建筑设计开始，不论认识了多少建筑师看过多少作品，在藤真心目中，流水别墅一直是第一位。要不他也不会从日本来美国的第一年假期，就迫不及待的跑到匹斯堡去实地参观。流川和他一起去了，很认真的和他并排走着去看那栋房子里的每个细节，然后第二年生日，自己收到了一本《流水别墅传》。流川一定觉得他会喜欢流水别墅再正常不过了吧？也有很多同学和老师说，在他的设计里可以看到赖特的影子，当然也会说Kenji你的风格和你这个人很相像。但他要告诉流川，其实他那次坐在流水别墅的不远处，试图用画笔把它记录在纸上的时候，最先出现在他脑子里的念头是这就好像在画流川一样。  
藤真就这么突然觉得，他深爱的建筑和他深爱的人有着相同的本质。这件事连他自己都解释不清楚，更别提听到的当事人。流川脸上呆呆的表情实在太可爱了，这才是学弟应该有的样子嘛，藤真伸出手胡乱流川的头发，然后给了他一个拥抱，想起了印在别墅游览简介上，别墅所有者考夫曼先生的一段话：流水别墅的美依然像它所配合的自然那样新鲜，它曾是一所绝妙的栖身之处，但又不仅如此，它超越了一般含义，住宅和基地在一起构成了一个人类所希望的与自然结合、对等和融合的形象。  
流水别墅丝毫不突兀的出现在那片山林里，而流川就应该站在这个赛场上。  
后来他们躺在床上还未入睡，流川突然说，他以后会赚钱买一块地，好让藤真盖一座房子。顶层会有个天窗，流水别墅里看到的那种，下面摆张大桌子，这样画图的时候有阳光投射下来。  
藤真问他：“那么你要什么呢？在后院有一个小篮球场？”接着好像自己在嘀咕一般，边说边笑，对啊你只要有篮球场就够了。  
大画室，大书房……不不，流川想，这些都远远不够。

流川为此又迈出了重要的一步。凭借在大学联赛中的优异表现，他临近毕业之际有好几个球队都热切的抛来了橄榄枝。就这样，他正式踏入NBA。  
季前赛的第二场将是流川的首秀，藤真拿到了流川送过来的一张位置相当好的前排票。他那时正在美国有名的SOM建筑设计所做一个小小的实习生，为了能和大师们一起工作而废寝忘食的努力着。但是藤真请了假，提前一天就到了这座城市，在球场外排队买了另一张球票。位置很靠后，可他觉得这是必须要做的事。  
流川最后选择的球队成绩一直不错，球迷也用实际行动表达着他们对自己球队的热爱。尽管只是季前赛，比赛当天来的人很多。藤真好不容易进了场，望向前排的那个区，发现自己位子旁边坐的人有点眼熟。  
“啊，是流川的——”流川的父母都来了，而他自己手里的这张票明显是连在一起座位中的一张。  
说不慌是假的，之前藤真从未正式的见过流川的家人，只看过照片而已，好像他们很信任自家孩子的生活能力。流川说他家里知道，可藤真并不清楚这个“知道”背后，究竟抱着怎样的态度。前边的人已经走出去好几米远，排在他后面的人自然闹哄哄的催促他赶紧跟上。他脑子有点当机，犹豫要不要去坐后排比较妥当，却听到有人喊他的名字，是用日文的叫法。  
流川的妈妈比照片上还要漂亮优雅，正冲他招手让他赶紧下来。而她对藤真说的第一句话竟然也是这个，她说：“小枫拿给我们看的照片和藤真你本人比起来差太多了。”并转过头对流川的父亲笑道，“这么漂亮的孩子，所以我才能一眼就看到呀。”  
从最开始的忐忑不安到终于能够放松着聊天，等到了比赛的时间球场里一片漆黑，喇叭里的现场主持开始兴奋的介绍球员名单。流川的名字响起，他从通道里跑上场，屋顶上旋转的射灯打在他身上，那双明亮的眼睛只是一闪而过。他听到流川的妈妈深深的叹气，虽然在黑暗中看不到对方的脸，但他知道他们都怀着那种紧张的心情，又混杂了难以名状的激动，然后一只温暖的手叠在他右手的手背上。  
藤真觉得这一刻不能再美好了，他对生活的理解，因为流川的出现而不断的刷新定义。  
这是流川的首秀，也许他不能交出一份优秀的试卷，不是人人都可以在第一场就拿到两双对吧。不知道他能在场上停留多久，什么时候会被换下。他会投几个球，会拿几个篮板？也许他都不会有得分。但他可以等到下一场，下下场，流川付出了那么多，他那么努力，又怎么会放过摆在他面前的一次次机会呢？  
他总有一天会得到球队的认可，球迷的欢呼。  
他会征服这座城市。

是的，那是属于他的光辉时刻。

-【END】-  
初稿于2012年12月22日完成


End file.
